


The one I love.

by Cocklesanddestieleverywhere



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocklesanddestieleverywhere/pseuds/Cocklesanddestieleverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can't let go of the fact that his little brother Alfred left him to be independent. When Alfred won't stop calling England by his human name Arthur loses it, and his attempt at a confession turns into a fight. Alfred seeks for France's help. UsUk and mild Franada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conference Quarrel

Alfred F. Jones: America

Arthur Kirkland: England

A bored and frustrated Arthur was sitting in his usual spot across from Alfred's seat. As usual Alfred was in the front of the room rambling on about their war strategies, and writing his ideas down on the green chalkboard. Arthur was trying his best to pay attention, but how could he when the only thing Alfred would talk about was himself; his war strategies never included him, and to be honest he was getting sick and tired of always losing to him. Sure there was a point in time when the only thing Arthur would think about was Alfred, his cute and innocent little brother, but the moment Alfred demanded independence from Arthur he eliminated him from his heart—or so he'd like to believe.

_Even now after over 100 years he hasn't changed a bit. Well he may be hotter now, but I didn't really consider him hot back then. I mean he's–he_ _ **was–**_ _my brother. I did think he was the cutest thing in the world, but of course every older sibling thinks that about their younger siblings' right? I mean it's not like I fancy him or anything, that's impossible._ _ **What the bloody hell are you thinking Arthur?**_ _You can't be thinking like this. He's not your brother anymore. He's an independent country now, and he doesn't like you anymore. You know he probably hates you._ _ **But why?**_ _ **He**_ _left_ _ **me,**_ _if anything I should hate him. Although none of that matter anymore, what's been said and done can't–_ His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a really loud and obnoxious noise, oh wait it was just Alfred.

"Okey, like I said before, the sweet attack plan I designed can't possibly fail! Dude, how could we fail if we use our strengths in the best way possible? Russia, you give me your weapons, France, you give up without a fight, and Arth–err… I mean England...You... Um...England..."

"England?" Arthur snapped impatiently. He didn't mean to sound so aggravated, but everyone was staring at them now. He was all flustered because his embarrassing thoughts were interrupted by the same person who caused them. Alfred just stood there frozen as if a cat had his tongue—damn him and his American sayings—he glared into the dirty blonde's blue eyes hoping to find a clue to why he suddenly stopped talking, and stared at Arthur like he was seeing a ghost or something. _What is wrong with him? Not only did he try to cut all ties with me, but now he also wants to make me look like a buffoon in front of everyone, what a wanker. I can't believe I'm getting so flustered over him. Bloody hell Arthur just calm down, just calm down, just calm down…_ He repeated those words in his mind while staring at a dumbstruck America. Minutes passed by and no one was talking, Arthur couldn't help it anymore and the silent chanting in his mind stopped. A now furious and embarrassed Arthur intensified his glare, but got no response from a still frozen America.

"Apparently I'm not needed here, Mr. Coccydynia* has nothing for me so I'm assuming it's my queue to leave, g'day Russia, frog, America. I'll be leaving now." Arthur spat, and with that Arthur stood up snarling insults directed to Alfred under his breath, fixed his posture, and walked away from the room leaving an unresponsive Alfred, a smiling Russia and a startled frog. _Why should I stay? Alfred is annoying, and a git. He isn't my little brother anymore; there is no need to put up with his crap. It's not like there's any important war going on right now, we were just trying to prepare for when anything ever did happen. They surely wouldn't miss me, and there is no bloody way in hell I'm going to put up with Alfred trying to make me look ridiculous._ _ **Something is not right with him… Something's not right!**_ He fiercely tried to ignore what his mind was screaming at him. _Of course something's not right, Alfred never shuts up, but_ _it's none of my concern anymore. If he wanted someone to look after him he would have stayed by my side, but I guess sometimes asking for the one you love is too much._ _ **The one I… Love…**_

"Well zat was a little overreacted don't ya zink? In my opinion ´e vas mad before ze meeting started, no need tu get sensitive America"

"I don't know what the hell you're talkin´ ´bout frog, heroes don't get sensitive, dumbass"

"Zere's no need to get angry America I vas just saying. You stupid Americans viz bad temper."

"Ya know what I'm leaving to see what's up with Britain; I can't stand to be in the same room as your weak ass anymore."

*Coccynodynia means pain in the butt. I just wanted England to sound smart.


	2. When I Get You Alone

**A/N: This chapter is kind of based on a song that I was listening to. It kind of just hit me in the middle of the night, and I didn't know how to make the chapter without including the song. It's kind of challenging because I'm not used to writing this type of story. You'll see what I mean by this type after dreamland. So here goes nothing. Enjoy and review please Oh btw in dreamland the italicized words are mostly the song in the background, and his thoughts are going to be in bold and italicized. I do not own hetalia, or the song. All rights to their respective authors. One more thing before I shut up. If anyone wants to listen to the song while reading (which I recommend, it's easier to get into the whole rhythm of the story that way) it's—I a lot of people don't like them, but still— When I get you alone by Darren Criss. (Yes the glee cast version)**

_Why?_ Was Britain's last thought as consciousness left his body. He had been sulking for the past half an hour, and had become exhausted from punching countless holes into his walls. _It's his fault._ He told himself unable to explain why Alfred made him act so… _unbritian_. His eyelids felt heavier than ever before, so he just gave in to what his body desired: rest.

***Dreamland***

_"_ What the bloody he–" Arthur had no idea where he was or how he got there; all he knew was that wherever he was it was pitch-black dark. He stretched his hand out and felt a wireless microphone.

"A microphone? Wha –"

_Vum vum vum vummm_

Suddenly a spotlight turned on. It was directed at him. He looked around and saw that he was on something that was similar to a stage. He took a step closer to the microphone, and held it firmly. He didn't know why but he felt like he had to have that near him.

_Vum vum vum vummm_

Just like before another spotlight was triggered as if by magic with the previous words. This time the spotlight was directed toward someone on the stage with him. He could barely tell since the sudden flash of light temporarily blinded him, but it appeared someone was sitting on some sort of desk, dangling his legs like a child. This person was no child though, firm strong legs, and even with Arthur's temporarily blindness he could tell the other person was strong and grown. He also appeared to be a man. He adjusted his eyes to the light and gasped unconsciously when he caught a glimpse of who it was. _**What the bloody hell? Where am I and why the hell is ALFRED here? Although if I wasn't totally angry at him I'd have to say he looks dashing. His hair's all ruffled, god how many times have I told that git to comb his hair. I guess he's one of the few people who can pull that look off, I mean sure he'd look ravishing with slick back hair, but that's not my Alfred. He'd look better in a suit though –Wait! Are my eyes deceiving me? Is that the suit I gave him? The one he said he'd wear only on SPECIAL occasions? Then why is he wearing it now? Awww he thinks I'm special, so he wore a suit just to please his brother. How cu –NO! He's NOT my brother! He is NOT wearing that for me! In fact I don't think he's noticed me, wait where**_ _ **am**_ _ **I?**_ All of his thoughts were once again cut off by Alfred, only this time it wasn't his obnoxious war strategies that caught Arthur's attention. Alfred turned to Arthur with a completely puzzled look, and suddenly something in Arthur changed. He knew exactly why they were there, and why Alfred was wearing a suit. Although why he was doing this wasn't so clear.

Arthur locked his gaze with Alfred's. His gaze wasn't puzzled anymore, and he devoted his full attention to Arthur who suddenly knew a whole dance routine and the lyrics to a song he had never heard before. He grasped the mic and raised it towards his lips.

"Ohhhhhh…." Arthur sang while slowly approaching a stunned Alfred. Another spotlight triggered revealing a chorus made up by Russia, France, Canada,—who no one really noticed—and China. Alfred turned momentarily to the new entities in the room, but Arthur paid no attention to them knowing they'd back him up while he sang. All the mixed emotions Arthur had just a few minutes ago vanished, leaving behind a determined Arthur. Determined to make Alfred his.

" _(Ba dum a dum)"_

" _Baby girl where ya at? Got no strings got men attached"_ _ **What am I doing this is so not my style, I think this is more America, but it doesn't matter right now. I'll do whatever it takes to him MINE.**_ _"(ba dum a dum)"_

" _Can't stop that feeling for long, no. Mmmmm (Ba dum a dum)"_ Arthur was still advancing slowly towards Alfred, with every tiny step, he'd get more and more into the song, and finally he was dancing towards an even more shocked Alfred. Seeing his older brother— _ **FORMER older brother—**_ dance like that toward him, was amusing. He did have to admit though, for an English man, Arthur had swagger, and to be honest Alfred was _**really**_ digging his swagger.

" _You're making dogs wanna beg, breaking them off your fancy legs. (ba dum a dum) But they make you feel right at home noooow ooooh"_ Arthur had reached the spot where Alfred was sitting on the desk-like object. He had to admit he looked even better up close, and it was just such a taunting site to see Alfred up on a desk like a shoujo manga maiden. Arthur smirked, and stared with a new-found confidence into Alfred's eyes that could only look at Arthur in awe in return.

" _See, all these illusions just take us too long"_ He stretched out his arm, and motioned his hand from left to right as if waving away the previously mentioned illusions. Before he started the next sentence he got closer to Alfred. Leaned over him and whispered in his ear the next part of the lyrics.

" _And I want it baad"_ He felt his companion shudder in anticipation which fueled him even more; there was no way he wouldn't make Alfred his, and his ONLY. He slowly backed away while continuing his song, never breaking eye contact with Alfred.

" _Because you walk pretty, because you talk pretty because you make me sick, and I'm not leaving till you're leaving!"_ His voice intensified making him sound even more angelical than he did before. He approached Alfred slowly—although not as slow as before.

" _Oh I swear there's something when she's pumping asking for a raise."_ He reached Alfred again only this time he got a grip on Alfred's body and carried him bridal style. _"Well does she want me to carry her home now? Does she want me to buy her things?"_ Arthur put a pink-faced Alfred gently back on the desk after spinning several times. Then put a hand on either side of Alfred getting his face as close to Alfred's as possible without kissing him.

" _On my house, on my job, on my new, shoes, shirt, my mind, my crew, my mind, my father's last name!"_ Intensifying his voice once again in the last few words. He took Alfred's hand and continued. _"When I get you alone, when I get you you'll know, when I get you alone, when I get youuu alooone"_

Alfred was breathless by now; he was in awe by Arthur's cocky side, and also in the deepest problem if things continued. He was getting increasingly longing for Arthur as the song progressed, something a hero like him should never feel.

" _(ba dum a dum)"_ Arthur started circling the table, like a predator would circle their prey before attacking. His confident green eyes locked with longing celestial blue eyes. _**You're mine now**_ Arthur's smirk widened as he continued to awe his love with his impressive singing.

" _Baby girl you the shhh, that makes you my equivalent (ba dum a dum). You can keep your toys in the drawer tonight, alright"_ With that last line Arthur's already pink face turned scarlet-red which made Arthur's smirk change into a mischievous smile.

" _All my dawgs talking fast, ain't you got some photographs? (ba dum a dum) cuz you shook that room like a star, now. Yes you did, yes you did."_ Arthur stopped circling his prey and stopped directly in front of Alfred, and pointed in the chorus' general way before continuing.

" _All these intrusions just take us too looong"_ Alfred stifled a giggle that was threatening to escape his lips when Arthur directed his attention back to him by lifting his chin as if he was going to kiss him. He completely closed the little space between them. Said the next part of the lyrics with a less sing-song voice giving room for the sexy British accent Alfred couldn't resist.

" _And I want you_ _ **soo**_ _bad"_ really slowly he backed away enough so Alfred could breathe. Arthur's voice regaining the sing-song tone it had shortly before. _"Because you walk city, because you talk city, 'cause you make me sick, and I'm not leaving till youre leaviiing"_ Alfred couldn't contain himself anymore it was evident he was completely and utterly defeated. He was in Britain's control now.

" _So I pray there's something she aint bluffing_ " imitating the lyrics he got even closer to Alfred closing the space between them once more. _"Rubbing up on me"_ He backed away and kneeled looking up at Alfred. _"Well does she want me to make a vow?"_ He pointed to Russia who was in the chorus _"Check it"_ then refocused his attention on Alfred. _"Well does she want me to make it now? On my house, on my new, shoes, my voice, my crew, my mind, my father's last name!"_

He stood and slowly leaned in for a kiss while finishing the song _. "When I get you alone, when I get you you'll know babe, when I get you alone, when I get you alone (Ba dum a dum Ba dum a dum Ba dum a dum dum dum dum dum dum dum yeah...)"_ The last sentence was barely above a whisper

"When I get you alone (Ba dum a dum)"

Both men were silent for the next few minutes both trying to catch they're breath. Arthur finally broke the silence.

"Why, someone looks quite dashing in the suit I gave them. How was I?" He grinned knowing he was outstanding. He just wanted to hear Alfred say it out loud.

"That was… Impressive" Alfred tried to say as nonchalantly as he could, but he knew Arthur already knew he was in awe the whole time.

"Alfred, I just wanted to tell you that … I … I love you" Alfred's eyes immediately lit up "I love you even more Arthur, I always have." Both grinning madly now knew what would make this moment truly prefect. Arthur leaned in closer to Alfred's scarlet-red face. He cupped his cheeks and was about to press his lips against the person whom he loved when…

***Dreamland over***

"Arthur! Open up already!" * _bang bang bang*_ "Arthur!"

_Who in the bloody hell is causing that entire racket! I was about to kiss Alfred you wank–BLOODY HELL I WAS ABOUT TO KISS ALFRED! What is the matter with me? That noob has been in my mind a lot lately, it's truly annoying! First in the conference room and now this! Why am I dreaming about him? I do NOT fancy him! God, I bet the frog would have a field-day if he ever found out about how crazy that dream was. Anyway what did wake –_ Before the question could finish formulating in his mind, an obnoxious noise interrupted his thoughts—yet again.

"Arthur! * _bang bang bang_ * Open up!"

_If I'm not mistaken that's none other than…_ _ **Alfred?...**_ _Why is he here? Wasn't making a fool out of me in the conference room enough for him?_ _ **Admit it Arthur, you love the fact he came all the way over here. Hey at least this time you won't have to dream him, he's right outside that door. Go get him "tiger."**_ _"_ Shut up brain! _"_

"What? Brain? I ain't your brain, dude I'm Alfred, the hero!" Arthur could just imagine the stupid grin on Alfred's face he wears while doing the stupid pose he does every time he says that.

"What do you want _America_ " Arthur spat with more hatred than intended, sneering at the word America. Alfred was glad no one was there and couldn't see him cringe at the name. He couldn't help but expect his former older brother to treat him with a little more kindness. Sure he was a little harsh during the Revolutionary War, but he still loved him—although America had no idea that what he felt for England was more than just respect for his former older brother. It was way more.

**A/N: Okay so it's kinda long, but that's the only way it would include the song. Anyways if you liked the story review :3 Lol review for England's "swagger!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore my ANs, it just felt odd to delete them, so I left them in. But I wrote these a while ago.


	3. Why?

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I got kinda stuck. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review! :D**

Arthur lazily opened his eyes. Alfred had been banging on his door for a while now, and he didn't know what to do. He had just had an amazing dream, and really didn't want to come down from his dreamy, perfect cloud. However the banging was giving him a headache, so he knew he was going to have to deal with him soon.

"Arthur! *bang bang bang*"

 _Goddammit! Is he_ _ever_ _going to leave? He's been standing there for the past half an hour, just banging on my door, and shouting my name. He's going to wake up the dead if this continues!_ _ **Well open the door you git!**_ _But_ - _ **Just open it!**_ _Fine whatever._ Arthur reluctantly went to the door. He stood there trying to mentally prepare himself for the "great" America, the "hero". _Okey Arthur you can do this. No matter how much you love that goofy grin of his, be strong Arthur!_ Arthur's sweaty hand goes to the door. He swallows composing himself, puts on his indifferent mask, and opens the door _._

"What?"

"Dude, I was tryin' to get you to open the door, but you wouldn't answer. I thought you died or somethin'."

"What if I did? Why would you care, huh?" Arthur's indifferent mask started cracking a little bit. He couldn't hold America's gaze anymore, he was getting really exasperated. _Who the bloody hell does this wanker think he is? God he's such a pest!_ _ **Oh c'mon Arthur, don't act like you don't fancy that pest.**_

"Shut _up_ brain, I _don't_!"

"Brain? What the hell are you talkin' 'bout?"

Arthur flushed. He hadn't expected to spazz like that in front of Alfred. "I… I… I was just…

Umm…" Arthur held Alfred's curios gaze for as long as he could, knowing he was turning scarlet by the second.

"Arthur, what's getting into you lately?"

 _Don't call me that! "_ I… I…" _No! Just calm down Arthur, calm down, calm down, calm down._ He thought fiercely, hoping it would somehow actually happen. _**Bloody fucking hell Arthur! Just**_ **man up** _ **, you're the GREAT England are you not?**_ _Well yes, but what if he doesn't like me?_ _ **You're Arthur Kirkland for crying out loud! For once, act like the man you portray to be, and tell him that YOU LOVE HIM.**_ _But… I…_ _ **Just do it!**_

"I… I think I lo-"

"Arth-" Arthur couldn't stand being called that anymore. The last time he was called that by Alfred was a cold rainy day in 1776. He hated the memory, and the way Alfred said it just made it worse.

"Don't call me that" Arthur managed to stammer out, barely above a whisper. _**Well ignore me then! I'm telling you, JUST TELL HIM!**_ _No! I won't. There's no point! If he loved me, he would have stayed with me. Instead he left me… he left me IN THE GODDAMN RAIN!_ _ **That doesn't change the fact that you love him.**_ _But it does change if he doesn't love me._

"Arthu-"

"What part of don't call me that can your pea brain not understand?"

"But why? You never seemed to mind when we were…." His voice trailed off, unsure if he wanted to finish that sentence.

"We were what?" Arthur spat " _Brothers?_ " he sneered at the word as if it was poisonous, glaring at Alfred who was getting increasingly uncomfortable with the situation. "Hmm, I do wonder why _America._ I don't know, maybe because every time you do, it reminds me of how you, my BROTHER, left me in the rain. I was begging Alfred, _begging,_ and you didn't care! Maybe because every 4th of July you rub that night in my face, how you didn't love me anymore. Maybe because hearing my name being said by the person I love _so_ deeply is a mockery of my very EXISTENCE!"

"The person you what?"

"Fuck" he muttered exasperated. _I can't believe this bloody wanker makes me lose my cool like that!_ _ **When I told you to tell him, I didn't mean to shout like that.**_ _What, did you want me to blush, and fidget while looking at my feet like an anime maiden? Well_ _ **sorry**_ _for being a_ _ **guy**_ _!_

 _"_ Arth-" _How bloody thick is this guy's skull!_

"What fucking part of _don't call me that_ can you not comprehend! Don't you get it Alfred?" _My knees feel weak. Wh-What is this?_ Tears started flowing down Arthur's face. _**They're called tears Arthur.**_ _Tears? Why? I…I…_ Arthur's weight collapsed on him. He fell to his knees sobbing, covering his eyes trying to hide the disgraceful face that he now wore.

"Well isn't this a familiar sight?" Arthur's body froze. His sobs were now uncontrollable. _How can he say that? Why… Why am I not allowed to be happy?_

Alfred turned briskly and left the scene, once again leaving a crying, and inconsolable Arthur alone, to drown in his tears.

"Alfred!" was the last thing Arthur could utter before completely collapsing. Alfred kept walking, and not once did he turn to catch a last glimpse of his hurt ex-brother.

**A/N: Okey so I know this chapter is depressing and short, but I just wasn't in a bubbly mood. I don't know whether to make it a happy ending or a sad ending. Review and favorite! :D Btw this is my first story :3 Hope you liked it. Next chappie is in America's P.O.V.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, please bear with the ANs, it was my first story and I was a little too excited.


	4. The great America needs help

America was flabbergasted. His mind was spinning, and he had no idea what to do. He paced in his room, trying to calm himself down.

"Fuck. Fuck! FUCK! _**FUCK!**_ What the hell just happened?" Exasperated and filled with frustration Alfred slammed his fist into the nearest object causing a loud thud. _I just wanted to have lunch with Arthur! That's all! Why did this have to happen? In fact,_ _ **what the hell just happened?**_ _Did he just tell me he loved me?_ A confused Alfred wanted to shut his brain off. He wanted to just leave everyone and everything, well maybe just take tony, his alien, with him, so he could stop feeling. "Aghhh! Why do I have to feel like this?" _Wait…this? What is this? Why do I feel like someone just took something vital from me? Why do I feel empty? "_ Am I hungry? That **must** be it!" _Don't kid yourself. Aghhh I need help! But who can I talk to?_ Lost in thought Alfred picked up his dark-brown aviators jacket, glasses, cell phone, and keys to his bike.

Alfred left his room and headed towards his bike. As frustrated as he was, he still had time to admire the beauty that was outside his house. An MV Agusta F4CC, held its title in championships for over 20 years. Alfred was more than proud of riding a motorcycle that was equivalent to a Ferrari, the silky black of the seat complimented by the silver of the muffle. His biggest pride of the bike was how he had it custom made. He had seen hundreds of these bikes before, but his was special. If you ever got close enough to look at the mirrors, you could see he had made the manufacturer put in white letters at the bottom of the left mirror Alfred, and for the right one he had them put Iggy. He walked outside and sat on his bike, admiring it as if this was his first time seeing it. _Man I love this bike!_ He stared at the mirrors and his proud grin disappeared. He saw the name Iggy in one of them, his mind was just as confused as his heart, and with a sad smile he traced the letters slowly as if they might vanish at any second.

"No need to get depressed" he said warily not really meaning it. "I'll just have to talk to someone, but who could I talk to? It's not like I can just talk to anyone 'bout this, I mean I'm America, the hero! If I can't handle my personal problems then everyone will think it's okay to have a nervous breakdown, and I can't have that." He took out his phone searching through his contacts for someone he could confide in. "Hmmm let's see, Italy? No, too air-headed, umm Germany? No, too soldiery… Japan? No, too emotionally unreadable. Maybe Russia? Ughh too scary." The simple thought of going to Russia with problems like his made a chill run down his spine. "China? Too feminine. Belgium? Barely know the guy. Netherlands? Too weird. Poland? Too stupid! Korea? Too otakuey. Canada? Who the hell is that? Bingo!" He looked at the name, not completely sure if it was a good idea, but whether it was or not he would find out soon enough. He didn't particularly like the guy, but desperate times call for desperate measures right? He dialed the number dreading the fact that he was so desperate he was asking for _**his**_ help, or the fact that he was asking for _**any**_ kind of help for that matter.

"Hey, umm it's me. I need to talk to you…'bout something. Ughh I'll tell you, but you have to meet me at the cafe in 15… hey… DUDE!... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? Waddaya mean it's who are you doing? WHAT? Ughhhh just meet me in 15 'kay" He hung up the phone doubting his judgment. _I've really hit rock bottom haven't I? All I need now is for zombies to invade me. No… I don't want that, I mean sure Poland would be safe cuz he has no brain, but people who are geniuses like me would be in terrible danger! I still don't get that guy though… what does he mean "It's who are you doing?" I've neve- Ohhhhhh- Ewwww!_ Really disturbed by the realization he had just come to; he started the bike and was on his way to meet the one person who might help him figure out what was wrong with him.

*15 minutes later *

As Alfred approached the café a knot started forming in his stomach. He really hated coming to this place. It's not like there was anything wrong with the country itself, it's just that the person representing it really got on his nerves, plus no one can match America's hamburgers it's not like they tried to anyway, they were "too fancy." The café "Le Bonaparte" was a pretty cozy café, with tables to eat outside and enjoy the view, covered by a red, blue and white tarp in case of rain. Alfred was more than happy the place was pretty deserted. This way he could talk openly without worrying someone might overhear. Alfred sat on a light-brown table by the glass window, catching a glimpse of the fancy interior. It had lamps on the roof, and also a special place for people who came in couples. He quickly averted his gaze, couples only depressed him right now, yet he couldn't quite figure out why. _Okay, now I just have to sit here, and wait for this asshole. I told him to meet me here and he's not here yet! I might as well look at the menu, I am starving after all. Ughh I just hope they don't serve me any snails or anything like that. Blah! I know I'm a pig and everything, but that's taking it too far._

Alfred was about to order when he saw two figures approaching his table, one which was taller that the other, was holding the other person close, and they were walking in a semi-hug. He noticed the smaller man was blushing as the taller man whispered something into his ear. He then realized who he has been waiting for finally arrived: France. He hadn't expected him to bring company, but he thought he knew who was with him. He recognized his face, but he just couldn't put a name to him. They walked hand in hand towards the increasingly depressed Alfred.

" 'Ey America, v'y did you call me 'ere for. I vas kind of in ze middle of somezing." At the last statement the man next to him couldn't control the blush that covered him from ear to ear.

"So is that what you meant by "who are you doing" instead of "what are you doing?" I kinda figured, but I'd rather not have that kind of image in my mind, thank you very much." The man who had been quiet up until now smiled shyly at Alfred.

"Hey bro, watcha up to?" America was slightly puzzled, but made sure not to show it. Immediately he realized who he was talking to was his brother, Canada.

"BRO! What's up, and please don't say anything about France's "vital regions," I honestly don't want to know," said Alfred playfully to his brother, who was cherry red. "Anyways, I called you here France cuz I need…. your help." The words were barely above a whisper, Alfred didn't really want anyone to hear —although there was no one near.

"Ze great America need 'elp from moi? Vell is zis not an 'onor!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, drop the sarcasm frog I'm serious. Me and Igg-I mean England had a fight. Your supposedly the "expert in love" and stuff, so I need your help." He blushed realizing he had just used the term "love expert," it puzzled him because it made it sound like he loved Arthur, which was completely impossible. _Wait love? Ughhhh why did I just say that, hopefully he doesn't notice. I mean it's not like I love him or anything, well maybe like a brother… I guess._

_"_ O' do you now? I vill, but only because it's for my dear friend England"

"Thanks! How could I ever repay you? I mean I can't be in debt to you, I'm way too awesome for that!"

France glared at America's remark. _Gosh zis kid is full of 'imself._ "Nozing… for now," and with that a gratefully curios Alfred, and a mischievous Francis begun plotting the beginning of a catastrophe.

**A/N: Yay for Franada, and I know that it's Iggy and I, but I feel like it's better like that because of America's speech patterns. Favorite and review please! :3 Edit: I am currently having technical difficulties; I have no idea how long it's going to take to fix my computer, so for now I'm going to have to leave the fic as it is. I will continue it as soon as I can.  
**


	5. Falling

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long with the update, but I finally recovered chapter 5! My computer's fixed now, so I'll update a lot faster. Also test are over, so that won't be a problem! Okey so here's another chapter, I feel like I'm only going to do one or two chapter at the most for this story since I have nowhere else to take it after that. Maybe I'll do a prologue, not really sure though. So I'll be flipping from England's PoV and America's so hope I don't lose you Anyway enjoy :3 Please review :3 Btw the song I used when Arthur is in his room is somebody that I used to know, and since this is the fifth chapter and I haven't done one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All of the rights go to their respective authors.**

Arthur sat on the edge of his bed, alone, contemplating the meaning of love, and wallowing in self-pity. Why was it that he was never allowed to be loved? Why did the world not want him to be happy? Why was it that this Kirkland had to fall for an egocentric air-head that only cared about himself? All he could do now that his heart had been shattered was to sit there listening to depressing songs about heartache.

_"Now and then I think of when we were together, like when you said you felt so happy you could die, so when we found that we could not make sense well you said that we would still be friends but I'll admit that I was glad it was over"_ Arthur never did this, he decided to never show any emotion whether he was alone or not, but he didn't care anymore. As he continued to sing his heart out he felt his eyes moisten, betraying even more emotion than he would ever have liked. " _but you didn't have to cut me off make out like it never happened and that we were nothing, and I don't even need your love but you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough! No you didn't have to stoop so low… have your friends collect your records and then change your number. G-guess that I don't need that though…now you're just… s-somebody that I used to know."_ No longer being able to keep up with the song he collapsed on the floor. No hiding anything, simply lying on the floor sobbing like he had never before—not even in the revolutionary war had he cried this much— his green eyes barely visible, flooded with tears.

"WHY?" The little anger that managed to well up inside him vanished and was replaced with frustration, and sorrow. Shaky hands grasped his blonde hair in effort to get a hold of something. Unable to get a grip on anything but pain he laid there wanting more than anything, a hero. _His_ hero. Hoping to finally end the pain, he did the only thing he knew would momentarily make the world disappear.

***Meanwhile***

"You get it? All you 'ave to do is follow ze plan, understand?" A blonde man stood beside Alfred smirking confidently. Both men stared at Arthur's magnificent house prepared to set their plan in motion. "All right America, good luck! I 'ave to do someone right now since I vas interrupted before." A look of determination flashed through his eyes while he glanced at a blushing Canada.

"Ewwww, just gross frog. I honestly do NOT want to know, dude. Thanks anyway man. I just have one more question, when do I come in again?"

"Sacre bleu," clearly exasperated at America's lack of concentration he turned once more toward him, slightly annoyed. "V'enever you 'ear 'im zreaten England, v'en else?" Without waiting for an answer he kissed Canada, picked him up bridal style and marched off.

_Ewwww, ughh whatever. Time to get into position._ Alfred snuck past the gate, and into the house. His eyes were awed by what he saw. Long halls decorated with beautiful pictures of ancestors, framed with gold; chandeliers to light his way through the house, and hundreds of doors holding mysteries. Alfred had been to his house before, but he had never really stopped to admire the beauty of it. He then realized what a classy man Arthur was, and couldn't help but be impressed. _Guess Britts really are all gentlemen, well at least that's true for Iggy. I mean just look at this house, fancy multicolored rugs that cover the entire hall, expensive family heirlooms all polished and set in display. Man I feel like I should have a suit or something on, what is the queen coming or something?_ Still awestruck he wandered through the halls. For some reason he couldn't remember the layout of the house—which is completely Poland of him because he had lived there for the first part of his life.

"Now, where the heck was Iggy's room? How can I not remember? I was here just yesterday!" He muttered really annoyed with himself. _**Well you were too busy making Arthur cry to even pay any attention weren't you Alfred.**_ Alfred hated that little voice that had so recently implanted itself in his head, it was always talking back to him saying the meanest of things. _I'm really going crazy, dude._ _ **Yeah, you think so, but still you're doing way better than**_ **Iggy.** _ **You made him sob, and fall to his knees, AGAIN.**_ Alfred suddenly felt like a git, his words were so harsh; he really needed this plan to work.

***In the kitchen. England's PoV ***

"Bloody fucking hell! Where is the bloody Vodka? Goddammit Emily, you drunk wanker!" Arthur was feeling all of the sadness come back; he knew he wouldn't make it if he didn't get some alcohol, _fast_. Unwilling to be a pathetic loser who cried all day, and would remember everything, he decided to be a pathetic loser who cried all day _with_ alcohol, and would not remember a thing. He rummaged through the fridge, cabinets, underneath the sink, anywhere that Emily could have possible hidden any vodka. He found an unidentified bottle inside the deepest part of one of the last cabinets; hopingly he pulled the bottle out and desperately tried to drink its content. To his misfortune the bottle was empty. The last bottle gave him no relief of the pain he had felt, so he went on another rampage looking for more. _Maybe I missed a bottle the first time. Bloody hell Emily you fucking drunk! She must have left at least another bottle in here somewhere._ Exasperated with his shortness compared to other countries, he took a chair and climbed onto the counter hoping to find some vodka in some of the higher counters. _Goddammit where the fuck are you vodka?_ Hurriedly he clumsily put his foot on the edge of the counter. His sleek shoes not made for this kind of activity made him lose his footing. The counters were really high up, and he knew that when he crashed against the floor head-first, he would be lucky if he was alive. With tears streaming down his cheeks, he closed his eyes waiting for the crash.

***Alfred***

Alfred still had no idea where he was. He was about to give up and go back when he heard a really angry voice in the near distance. "Bloody fucking hell! Where is the bloody Vodka? Goddammit Emily, you drunk wanker!"

_Arthur?_ Arthur increased the pace of his walk until he was dashing into the direction of the voice. He slowed when he neared the door to what appeared to be the kitchen. Not knowing what to do, he just stood there gazing at Arthur. He was climbing onto the counter— _how un-Arthur like of him._ Alfred couldn't hide the smile that was now gracing his lips. The smile disappeared when he saw Arthur clumsily stomp his sleek shoe on the slippery surface, he started pacing towards him when Arthur lost his footing.

"Arthur!" Alfred sprinted to where Arthur was falling. He caught his loved one in his arms noticing the stray tears streaming down his cheeks. "Arthur," he repeated softly. "Yo, Arthur, you okey?" Arthur opened his eyes, Alfred could see the relief wash over him, but instead of hugging him for being the hero and giving him a thank you kiss he merely slipped out of Alfred's strong arms.

"What the bloody hell are _you_ doing here?" Arthur spat coldly fixing his now wrinkled clothes.

"Is that really how you thank your hero?" Alfred was trying his best to stay cool, but it was really difficult with Arthur's piercing gaze fixed on him filled with hurt and hatred. "A lil' thank you would be good 'nough bro."

"Thank you," Arthur slurred with malice. "Oh thank you ever so much, how could I ever repay the _great hero?"_ With every word the intensity and anger in his voice rising. "I know, maybe you want to make the rest of my brothers independent too! Maybe you want to screw my little sister while you're at it! Sure, you can have her! Anything for the _ever so kind hero!_ " Alfred was petrified. He stood statue-like in front of Arthur unable to utter a word; every insult lashing him with self-hatred. _**Look at what you caused! Look at the pain you caused him!**_ _I didn't mean to!_ He desperately tried to convince himself, but failed.

"Arthur I-"

"SHUT UP!" Arthur was dangerously close now, seriously looking like he had in his youth; eyes filled with a menacing look that had only been present when he was a pirate. "If you utter one more word Yankee, I swear I _will_ kill you." Instead of raising his voice he lowered the volume—which only managed to give it an even scarier effect. "Now, why the bloody hell are you in my house?" Afraid of speaking he stared at Arthur waiting to see if it was actually safe to talk. Sensing this, Arthur softened his gaze just enough to give Alfred the confidence to talk.

"Well, I-I didn't know why I said what I said yesterday, so I went over to France's" At the mention of yet another loathed name Arthur's gaze hardened again. "I- told him what happened…" Alfred paused waiting for a response, when he got none he continued. "And he came up with this plan to make you happy with me again."

"Which was?"

"Well, he said he got Spain to come in your house and threaten you, so I could come in and save you."

"And you really thought this would work?" Arthur had softened up a little, mostly because he couldn't believe how incredibly stupid Alfred was. "Anyway," Arthur looked away trying to hide the sad expression that had conquered his face. "I… I understand why you would say what you said yesterday" He spoke monotonously trying to keep his voice from cracking. "I mean I basically forced myself o-on you…" His voice trailed off and no longer being able to stand being in the same room he turned to walk out.

"Arthur wait!" Alfred reached for his hand, and took it in his. "I… I love you too" Alfred spoke the words, and for the first time in his life he knew for sure it was true. _**Do you honestly think that'll help at all?**_ _Shut up! I LOVE ARTHUR! And yeah I screwed up before, but if he loves me as much as I love him we'll get through this. So go away you annoying little voice thing!_ "Arthur"

"Don't do this. I know you don't love me I mean who would ever lo-"

"Don't say that," but Arthur continued as if Alfred hadn't spoken.

"Look at me I'm a mess. I'm stupid, I have a short temper heck even the frog calls me the black sh-" Alfred couldn't stand to see his loved one put himself down like that, and did the only thing he could to shut him up. He grasped England's wrist and pulled him closer by his waist, pressing his soft lips against Arthur's.

"I love you Arthur," the strong and proud Arthur was holding back no emotion when he replied.

"I love you more Alfred," and went for another sweet kiss from the one he loved.

A/N: Okey so im sure a lot of you are wondering who Emily is. Emily is actually from another fanfinc (APH 100 Day Fanfic Challenge by LucyMoon1992) I really love this character and feel like she was the perfect one to take all the vodka xD I hope lucy doesn't mind, if she does I'll take it down immeadtly, and switch it for someone else. Anyway you should check out her fanfics. I know Arthur was a little OOC in this chapter, but I didn't want to end it in angst. So enjoy, favorite, and review please :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter until I decide whether I'm going to make a prologue or not. Hope you enjoyed, the ending's probably really cheesy. Sorry, I've been working on my endings.

**Author's Note:**

> The main story is complete, I might write an epilogue, not sure yet. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
